le pouvoir des éléments
by shanatcha
Summary: 3 jeunes gens vivaient une vie paisible et tranquille quand ils se retrouvèrent projeter dans un monde dont il ne croyait m me pas qu'il puisse exister : Aventure
1. prologue

Le pouvoir des éléments : Prologue

Une jeune fille brune , de petite taille , énergique, sympathique, lunatique au yeux brun et a la personnalité assez folle, nommé Kuro jouait avec ses amis , Siera et Tyrion sur son ordinateur. Siera était une blonde au cheveux court et au yeux ambrés qui était d'une certaine empathie et compatissante envers ses amis. Elle accompagnait souvent Kuro dans ses délires mais l'arrêtait quand ceux-ci partaient trop loin. Tyrion était, quand a lui, un jeune métalleux de grande taille et au cheveux brun lui arrivant dans le bas du dos. Il aimait souvent user de l'humour noir et du second degrés avec ses amis qui l'accompagnait et lui rendait bien la pareille mal grès qu'il soit quasiment maître en la matière.

Ces deux jeunes gens avaient très vite remarquer que le nom de leurs amie commune lui allait a merveille : effectivement, Kuro n'avait pas de chance. Quoi qu'elle fasse, c'était seulement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, qui avait le plus de chance de se produire.

Comme une fois ou elle rentrait chez elle accompagné de ses amis et qu'elle avait eu le malheur de dire « Il manquerait plus que je tombe dans la boue pour détruire le nouveau tee-shirt que je me suis payé a métallian ! ». L'instant d'après, elle finissait dans la boue, son habit taché au possible et ses amis hilare devant elle. Mais avant que la jeune fille boueuse n'ai eu le temps de les insulter pour ne pas l'aider a se sortir de la, Siera la releva. Kuro reprit son habit et partit d'un pas rapide chez elle, laissant les hilares entre eux.

Mais revenons au temps présent.

Ils venait de finir de jouait et Siera proposa une sortie dans le parc. Les deux autres, asociaux comme ils étaient, acceptèrent avec joie.

Une fois qu'ils se furent retrouver au parc, ils parlèrent des dernières vidéo qu'avaient put sortir leurs Youtubers préféré et notamment , ils discutèrent de la magnifique série qu'est Aventure. Ils se racontaient les anecdote les plus drôles, les plus ridicules et les plus épiques.

\- Moi je me demande quels sont les pouvoirs qui pourrait nous correspondre dans se monde fantastiques créé par Mahyar ?

La question de Kuro donna lieu a une grande reflexion et un grand débat sur ce qu'ils leur conviendrait le mieux comme pouvoirs.

\- Je te verrai bien comme un demi-élémentaire de Terre avec le pouvoir d'user d'une espèce de semi-forme démoniaque qui te rendrais surpuissante Siera ! Enfin, dans les limites du possible…. Tu serais en connexion avec la nature et les animaux et tu pourrai-

\- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai un coté Hippie , hein Kuro ?

Kuro ricana dans son coin sous l'œil agacé de la blonde qui se demandait comment elle avait pu accepter de devenir amie avec cette fille.

\- D'un coter elle n'a pas tort.

\- Ne la soutiens pas ! Deja qu'elle me traite de faible….

\- Mais c'est la vérité !

Tyrion se prit les petits poings chatons de Siera dans le ventre tout en rigolant sous l'oeil approbateur de leur dernière comparse.

\- Non mais sérieux Siera, elle a pas tort. Vu ta personnalité douce et compatissante et ton caractère, la nature t'irai a merveille. Et en plus, ton agressivité serais montré sous la forme d'un démon comme elle a dit.

Siera réfléchit au parole de Tyrion, les poing près a le frapper de nouveau avant que ceux-ci ne s'abaissent, vaincu par la véracité de ses propos.

\- Une de faîte ! Et toi Tyrion, vu comme t'es rapide, je te verrais bien en demi-élémentaire de vent avec la même capacité a te transformer en semi-démon.

\- J'approuve !

\- Ouais , peut être….

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas convaincu. Pour pouvoir lui remonter le moral et le convaincre, Kuro lui conta tout ce qu'il pourrais faire avec l'élément vent a ses coté et qui lui serait impossible avec un autre. Il se laissa finalement convaincre tout en réfléchissant a l'élément de sa dernière amie.

\- Pour toi….

Kuro trépignait d'impatience de savoir qu'elle élément lui convenait le mieux , de l'avis de ses amis. Siera lui annonça enfin ce qu'elle attendait :

\- Je pense que tu serais un demi-élémentaire de feu avec la même capacité de transformation.

\- Je suis assez d'accord mais cette capacité de transformation reflète tout nos mauvaise émotion et notre agressivité ainsi que notre force ? Tout ça n'a pas un prix ?

Tyrion venait de soulever une problématique intéréssante. Quel prix pouvais avoir de tel pouvoir ?

\- Un demon….Comme pour B.O.B…. Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

Les deux amies du jeune homme hochèrent la tete en signe d'approbation.

\- Et si on faisaitt un JDR avec aventure ? On a déjà les personnages ? Vous en pensez quoi les filles ?

Les filles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi, ça peut être drôle après tout !

Et les trois amis durent rentré chez eux, rappeler a l'ordre sur l'heure par leurs parents respectifs .

Sans se douter que dans l'ombre, des forces puissantes aller changer leur vie du tout au tout. Dans un monde ou tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginer pourrais devenir une terrible réalité et une prophétie renversant un monde dont ils ne croyait pas l'existence…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau monde

Kuro se reveillait doucement dans son lit si confortable avec la ferme envie d'y rester toute la journée. Mais, comme toujours, le destin joue contre elle.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle entendit la musique « Die die crucified » de Powerwolf et su de suite de qui il s'agissait.

-Moui ?

Elle avait une voix ensommeiller que son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer et de rire a cela.

-Il est midi ma vielle ! Moi aussi j'aime les grasse mat' mais mes parents veulent que je sorte pour faire un grand ménage de printemps…

\- En gros il te jette dehors et tu veux pas être seul ?

\- Plutôt que de critiquer : t'en est ou t'en est pas ?

\- Oui je m'habille et j'appelle Siera pour qu'elle nous rejoigne… Au faite on va ou ?

\- Dans le parc comme d'hab' !

-Ok on s'y retrouve a 13h, le temps que je sorte de mon lit….

-Ok et te rendors pas !

La jeune brune raccrocha avant de se lever avec un soupir. Elle regarda son lit avec envie avant de s'éloigner pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Enfin son déjeuner dans le cas présent. Elle mit une tunique rouge avec un slim noir avant d'appeler son amie blonde pour qu'elle les rejoigne au point de rendez vous.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour arriver au parc ou ses amis l'attendaient déjà.

\- Ah ! Au faîte !

Siera et Kuro se tournèrent vers le jeune métalleux suite a son exclamation.

\- J'ai vérifier : les demi-élémentaire et les demi-diable sont deux races différentes donc on est soit l'un soit l'autre. On ne peut pas être un mélange des deux même si j'avoue, se serait vraiment trop badass.

Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent la tête , triste de savoir la nouvelle. Elles ne pourront pas avoir les personnages surpuissant dont elles rêvaient.

\- Mais je suis sûre qu'on trouvera d'autre race, de type de magie ou métier qui nous conviendront dans l'univers d'Aventure. Il n'y a pas que les demi-élémentaire ou les demi-diable….

Cela les rassura. Ils discutèrent donc de nouveau personnages qui conviendraient mieux a l'univers qu'ils avaient choisis.

\- Siera, Tyrion, vous n'entendez pas comme un bruit ? Comme des vents violents qui siffleraient a vos oreilles ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parle, et toi Siera…

\- Moi j'entends ri-

Mais avant que la blonde ne put finir sa phrase, des vents violents firent leur apparition et un portail s'ouvrit. Ils furent tout trois aspirer sans avoir rien put faire. Dans l'ombre, un homme sourit.

Siera se reveilla la première. Ils se trouvaient tout trois en plein milieux d'une forêt. Avant d'essayer de comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvé ici alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieux d'une ville, elle s'assura de l'état physique de ses amies. Une fois qu'elle eu vérifier qu'ils allaient bien elle se posa les bonnes questions.

\- On es ou ? Comment on es arriver ici ?

Kuro remua avant de se tenir la tête et de regarder autour d'elle avant de voir sa comparse aussi debout et de lui lançait un regard interrogatif. Siera haussa les épaules. Peu de temps après, le grand jeune homme se leva a son tour et regarda les alentours avant de commencer a paniquer.

-Je ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ?

-Calme toi et respire Tyrion…

La douce voix de Siera le ramena a la réalité et le calma. Son esprit devint plus lucide. Il jeta de nouveau a œil a la zone de leur atterrissage et aperçu une lame émousser. Il l'a pris et la tendis a Kuro.

\- Qu'est ce que cette chose fait la ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'on devrait la prendre. J'ai une très mauvaise intuition par rapport a ces lieux.

\- Moi aussi. Kuro, Tyrion, on bouge. Il faut trouver de l'aide. Choisissons une direction et allons y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le nord, Kuro muni de l'épée ouvrant la marche. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures avant de tomber sur une clairière ou ils décidèrent de faire une halte, épuiser.

\- Vu le sol, on est pas en montagne….

\- Et comment tu sais ça Siera ?

\- Elementaire ma chère Kuro ! Le sol est en pente ou a une certaine altitude qu'il est possible de sentir lorsque l'on est en montagne.

\- Je savais pas….

\- Moi non plus….

Kuro se rendit compte d'une chose. Elle se sentait observer au travers des bois. Elle entendait des bruits étranges. Les sens au aguets, elle regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Quand deux yeux rouge se détachèrent du sous bois, elle hurla.

Ses amis sursautèrent avant de pointer leur regard dans la direction de celui de la brune. A cet instant, un énorme chien noir au yeux sang et au croc acéré sortit des bois. Il sauta souplement et atterrit au centre de la clairière ou se trouvaient les jeunes amis. Kuro, effrayer par les chiens, recula vivement, percutant ses amis. Elle avait toujours l'épée a la main si bien que lorsque le chien décida de s'attaquer a eux, elle l'embrocha accidentellement. Devant le spectacle que lui offrait les intestins de l'animal, elle hurla et secoua l'épée pour le déloger. Mais a l'instant ou il toucha le sol, il disparut dans un nuage de flammèches.

\- Comment ?

\- Pas le temps de réfléchir a ça ! En voila une dizaine !

Mais savoir qu'elle pouvait les tuer n'aidait en aucun cas Kuro a battre sa peur. Mais, comme elle avait l'arme et que ses amis dans son dos l'empêchaient de reculer ou de fuir, elle se devait de faire face. Trois autre décidèrent de les attaquer, en hurlant de peur, la brune les trancha. Le sang lui couvrit le visage et le reste de ses vêtements. Mais le coup n'avait pas été assez puissant et les chiens lui mordait désormais l'épaule, le mollet et le bras gauche. La jeune blonde hématophobe, s'évanouit sous l'œil affoler du métalleux qui, paniquer, fit de même. Kuro ne put les rejoindre, la douleurs dans ses membres étant trop forte. Une poussé d'adrénaline lui vint et elle hurla de nouveau en tranchant tout ce qui passait a sa portée. Notamment les chiens qui la mordait. La colère et la rage montèrent en elle et la peur s'amenuit avec la monter d'adrénaline , toujours présente mais moins étouffante. Les trois chiens nourrit de son sang, chargèrent a nouveau sous l'oeil de leur congénères qui semblait attendre de pouvoir les dévorer. La brune hurla et les empala sur son épée avant de la laissée tomber sur le sol, trop mal en point pour s'en servir de nouveau. Sa vue commençait a se brouiller du a la perte de sang importante, elle s'en doutait. Mais avant de s'écrouler au sol, elle vit un jeune homme au yeux doré dans le sous-bois qui les observait comme on observait un animal se défendre péniblement tout en sachant qu'il va mourir. Dans une voix rendue faible par son état elle lui demanda :

\- Aidez-nous….

Puis elle se tut, respirant péniblement. Le jeune homme disparut dans un gerbe de flamme et a cet instant, Kuro se dit que tout était perdu. Elle repensa a sa famille, a ses amis qui allait eux aussi y passer.

Elle vit les chiens approcher, la bave au lèvre et les crocs sortit.

« A table ! » disait leur regard.

Mais avant de sombre dans l'inconscience, la brune put voir un cheval doré et un cheval de feu surgirent des bois accompagner d'un nain et d'un jeune homme au vêtement bleu sombre. Ils firent barages de leurs corps, et de leurs force.

« Peut-être avont nous un chance de survie après tout » fut la dernière pensé de la jeune fille. Dans l'ombre, un homme maudit les sauveurs avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage de fumée.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous remercie de suivre ma fiction d'aventure et suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise ! Et merci pour vos reviews pleine de bons conseils

Sur ceux, Enjoy !

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

Kuro ne voyait ni ne sentait rien. Elle entendait comme des voix lointaine. Elle sentait un froid mordant s'emparer d'elle et la jeune fille commença a paniquer. Elle ne sentait pas l'herbe sous elle, ni le vent sur son corps, ni la douleurs de ses blessures. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les voix voulait d'elle mais elles se faisaient plus présentes et agressives . Kuro ne sentait pas son souffle affolé entré et sortir de ses poumons. Tout n'était que néant.

« Je suis….morte?Je ne reverrais plus jamais ma….famille ? Est-ce vraiment tout ce que je verrais pour l'éternité ? Le...néant ? NOOOON ! »

Et comme lorsque que l'on emmerge après être rester trop longtemps sous l'eau, elle respira un grand coup et ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surprenant tout ceux qui l'entourait. La lumière l'aveugla et la douleur revint aussitôt l'assaillir. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se trouvait allonger dans une couchette sur l'herbe d'une autre clairière que celle ou elle avait perdue connaissance avec ses amis.

« Ou sont mes amis ? Je ne les voit pas … Je suis perdue et j'ai si mal… pourquoi tout cela nous arrive ? »

Les larmes redoublèrent sur son visage et son affolement grandit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et les gens autour d'elle la regardait comme une bête curieuse. Incapable de leurs parler, la brune essaya tout de même de savoir si ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour elle. Dans l'assembler autour d'elle se trouvait :

un jeune nain habillé de vert avec un bras mécanique et un bandeau sur l'oeil qui avait une aura rassurante

un homme habillé de bleu dont on ne pouvait voir que les yeux saphir qui le rendait mystérieux voir surnaturels,

un homme aux long cheveux brun, les prunelles chocolats , une petite barbe et une longue robe de mage rouge possédant une aura brûlante, puissante et inquiétante,

et un homme aux cheveux sombre , aux yeux bleu profond , avec une armure dorée luisant légèrement mais ne le rendant que plus imposant et terrifiant au yeux de la jeune demoiselle.

\- Bon! Elle est réveiller ! Elle va enfin pouvoir répondre a mes questions…. S'exprima le jeune homme en armure.

\- Théo ! Tu lui fait peur ! Éloigne toi d'elle ! La pauvre a assez souffert ! Cria l'homme a la robe rouge

Le dénommé « Théo » s'éloigna en grognant. Le barbu rouge soupira avant de se tourner vers les deux autres jeunes gens qui eux, été encore inconscient.

\- Shin, Bob. Je pense que vous devriez vous éloigner. Théo a eu beau soigner ses plaies avec sa magie, il n'a soigner que les plus graves. Je dois panser ses plaies et certaines nécessites que je lui enlève certain vêtement. Et elle a beau être faible, je doute que cette jeune femme apprécie que son corps soit exposer aux yeux de plus d'homme qu'il n'en faut pour la soigner.

\- Très bien Grun', aller viens Shin !

Le dénommé « Grun' » se tourna vers Kuro et essaya de la rassurer pour la calmer un minimum. Mais la jeune fille, en plus de souffrir , ne cessait de paniquer aux sujets de ses amis.

\- Si tu t'inquiète pour tes amis, ils sont las bas – Il pointa une direction que Kuro ne pouvait pas voir- Ils vont bien, ils sont juste évanouis.

Kuro se calma légèrement. Elle s'était, petit-a-petit habituée a la douleurs qu'elle ressentait et avait remarquer qu'elle pouvait désormais bouger un minimum. Elle se releva et grogna avant de se tourner vers l'un de ses sauveurs.

\- Qui...Qui êtes vous ?

Sa gorge était sèche et elle eu une quinte de toux. Le jeune nain lui tendit de l'eau que la jeune fille bu. Elle put enfin voir ses amis dans cette position quelque peut douloureuse. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Je m'appelle Grunlek Von Krayn, mais tu peux m'appeler Grunlek. Comment toi et tes amis vous êtes vous retrouver ici ? Et que vous voulez les chiens de l'enfer qui vous poursuivais ?

\- Grunlek Von Krayn ?

Kuro rit nerveusement. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse mais n'avait pas put l'accepter.

\- On est dans le Cratère…

Cela semblait logique et expliquer bien des choses, comme les chiens de l'enfer mais pas le comment du pourquoi on est ici.

\- Kuro ? Tu va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ?

La brune se tourna vers ses deux amis qui venait de se réveiller et leur fit un rapide topo de la situation. Le temps de cela, Grunlek pansait les blessures de la brunette, Tyrion détournant le regard tout en écoutant son amis. A la fin de ses explications, les trois autres membre de la troup arrivèrent. Ils furent étonner de tous les trouver sur pied, même si Kuro ressemblait plus a une momie qu'autre chose.

\- Ah ! Maintenant on peut avoir des explications ! Je suis Théo de Silverberg, paladin in-

\- On sait.

Théo se tourna vers la jeune brune qui venait de prononcé ces mots. Il semblait passablement énervé.

\- Ah ouais, Et est- ce que madame-je-sais-tout pourrais nous dire ce que vous fichez ici ? Et pourquoi des hérésie tel que les chiens des enfer vous poursuivais ? Ou encore comment vous en avez été réduit a demander de l'aide a un démon qui est aussi le père de Bob ?

Kuro, Siera et Tyrion se regardèrent avant de soupirer de concert.

« Les explications risque d'être longue... »

\- Nous venons d'un monde, je devrais même parler de réalité a ce niveau la, ou vous êtes les personnages d'un jeu de rôle.

Siera prit la suite de son amie malchanceuse.

\- Les personnages qui vous incarne sont des personnes connue dans tout le pays ou nous vivons. Ils montraient ce qu'ils faisaient sur une interface nommé « Internet ». C'est une sorte de technologie qui nous permet de montrer des choses au monde entier et de communiquer travers les régions et continent.

\- Siera, Kuro vous ommêtaient le détails le plus important : chez nous, la magie n'existe pas.

Et alors que les aventuriers interdimmensionnels expliquer leur monde au autres, Enoch observait cette curieuse troupe en se disant qu'il avait fais le bon choix en appelant son fils pour les aider a les sauver des chiens de CET homme.

Homme qui d'ailleurs, bouillonnait de rage en silence, préparant un nouveau plan, observant lui aussi, la bruyante et sympathique troupe.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Je vous remercie de suivre ma fic et suis contente de voir vos reviews a chaque fois ! Merci pour ces dernières !

Sur ce, enjoy !

Chapitre 3 : La découverte

\- Je comprend pas. _Fit pour la énième fois Théo_

Cela faisait maintenant la cinquième fois qu'il posait cette question.

\- On été en train de parler des vidéo que nos personnalité préféré avait posté sur internet avant de se faire aspirer par un portail magique venu de nulle part et de finir en plein milieux d'une forêt, on a trouver une épée rouillé que j'ai pris et puis on a marché avant d'attérir dans la clairière ou on c'est fait attaquer par les chiens des enfers et ou vous nous avais secourut ! _Prononça d'une voix sèche , agacé et acerbe la jeune Kuro._

Cela faisait la cinquième fois qu'elle répétait inlassablement cette unique phrase, l'énervement monta a chaque fois qu'elle devait la prononcer de nouveau pour ce cher paladin inquisiteur. Siera et Tyrion c'étaient éloigner de la brune qui commencer a dégagé une aura meurtrière et menaçante a l'égard du paladin de la lumière qui lui, ne semblait rien remarquer.

\- Je comprend pas. _Fit de nouveau Théo_

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPREND PAS BORDEL ? _Hurla Kuro dont la patience venait de s'épuiser._ Elle était a la limite de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour lui arracher la chair avec ses ongles.

Au hurlement de la jeune fille, Bob et Shin se retournèrent, observant la scène d'un œil inquiet, se demandant qui il devait empêcher de tuer l'autre : Kuro ou Théo ?

Grunlek, pendant ce temps, délaissa Eden pour se tourner vers les deux jeunes gens qui suscitaient l'attention de tout le monde sans pour autant que quelqu'un réagisse pour les empêcher de se sauter a la gorge.

\- Kuro, calme toi. Je suis sure que Théo pourras très bien t'expliquer pourquoi et surtout quel point il ne comprend pas dans ton histoire. _Dit sereinement et calmement le nain._

Grunlek avait posé sa main non métallique sur le bras de la jeune fille pour capter son attention.

\- Mais, mais, mais , mais mais-

\- Kuro, Grun' a raison, toi et Théo devriaient vous calmer. Tu sais, moi aussi je ne comprend certain point dans votre histoire et certaine chose m'échappe. _S'exclama Bob, tout aussi calmement que Grunlek._

Et il semblerait que l'intervention de se dernier est réveillé l'assembler qui était décider a calmer la plus raisonnable des personnes comprit dans la dispute, c'est-à-dire Kuro.

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon vous pouvez arrêter. _Ronchonna la brunette_

\- Comment se fait-il qu'un portail entre les réalité est été ouvert ? Et pourquoi vous avez été attaqué ? Et pourquoi le père de Bob nous a demander de vous venir en aide ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit que le destin du Cratère en dépendait ? Que cela allait même au-delà de toute imagination ? _Questionna Théo._

Il avait bien comprit que si il n'exprimer pas se qu'il ne comprenait pas , personne, pas même les concerner ne pourraient l'aider a comprendre.

\- A enfin tu nous dis ce que tu comprend pas ! Mais je ne suis pas bien calé sur votre univers pour pouvoir répondre a tes question… _se désola Siera._

La blonde se tourna vers son grand ami, l'air de dire « Tu sais quelque chose ? ». Il secoua négativement la tête. Tout les regard se portèrent alors vers la seule qui semblait capable de répondre a Théo. La pauvre jeune fille se retrouva écraser sous le poids de tout ces regards posé sur elle. Sa gorge devint sèche et elle ne sut quoi dire. Il fallut un temps avant qu'elle soit capable de prononcer un mot.

\- Je ne sais pas comment un portail a put être ouvert mais je sais que si l'on se fit a la physique et la magie que je connais, réitéré l'expérience serait du suicide et ferait que les deux monde se rencontreraient avant d'imploser. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi on a été attaquer, sûrement parce que l'on vient d'une autre réalité et que notre « essence » pourrait servir dans diverse expérience ou procureraient certains pouvoir, qui sait ? Je ne sais pas ce que le père de Bob a a retirer de tout ça mais je sais que je lui ai demander de l'aide avant de m'effondrer. Quand a ce qu'il vous a dit pour vous convaincre de nous aider… De ce que je sais, Enoch a beau être un démon, un manipulateur et autres horreurs, il n'a jamais menti a Bob. Donc je doute qu'il plaisantait mais je sais que seul lui peut répondre correctement a tes question Théo. _Répondit Kuro d'une petite voix._

\- Pour une fois, j'aimerais que mon père sois la. _Grogna Bob dans sa barbe._

\- Eh bien fils, ton souhait viens d'être exaucé. _S'exclama gaiement Enoch._

Bob sursauta en sentant son père derrière lui. Théo regarda le démon d'un air mauvais avant de dégainer son épée. Grunlek déplia son bouclier et Shin banda son arc. Les trois amis atterrir on ne sait comment, entre les deux camps.

Siera ne comprenais pas la situation. Bob voulait son père et une fois qu'il était la pour répondre a leur question plus qu'importante, il se cachait derrière l'inquisiteur de la lumière ! Elle soupira avant de se tourner vers ses amis aussi paumer qu'elle dans se qui deviendraient un champs de bataille si ils ne faisaient rien.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Enoch, le père de Bob ? Je vous remercie de les avoir prévenue pour qu'ils nous sauve -Siera pointa les aventuriers du doigt- mais plusieurs de nos questions reste sans réponse et nous pensions que vous pourrez peut être y répondre…. Le pouvez vous ? _S'exprima poliment et le plus calmement du monde Siera._

\- Bien entendue. _Lui répondit Enoch._

Siera ne comprenait pas en quoi cet homme pouvait être menaçant. Il était plutôt beau et charmant. Il avait des cheveux brun sombre, un visage doux , des yeux doré qui attirait tout de suite l'attention. Pour sa tenue, elle était plutôt simple : une chemise sombre avec un pantalon dans les même ton et une cape bordeaux.

Les armes étaient encore pointé sur l'homme aux yeux dorés. Il soupira, comme déçu de la réaction de son fils et de ses amis.

\- La jeune fille brune… « Kuro » il me semble, a raison. Je ne t'ai jamais mentit fils et c'est bien parce que je t'aime. _S'exclama le démon._

\- Bon vous pouvez répondre a nos questions oui ou non ? Sinon, comment voulez vous mourir ? _s'écria avec une colère et une envie non feinte Théo._

\- Je le peux et je vais le faire, calmez vous paladin ! Ranger donc vos armes et venez me rejoindre autour de ce bon feu ! _Prononça gaiement le menacé._

Les aventuriers se regardèrent avant de soupirer de concert et de ranger leur armes. Ils s'assirent docilement autour du feu mais bien loin du jeune démon ce qui fait que celle Kuro se trouvait près de celui ci.

\- Celui qui vous a ramener ici se nomme Ragnarok. C'est un démon de l'ordre supérieur, le plus puissant de tous quoi qu'il ne s'agit pas du plus malin. Il vous a fait venir car il est dit dans une prophétie qui se conte dans les églises de la Lumière : « trois enfant venu d'ailleurs seront doté de grand pouvoir et de grande responsabilité. Le feu, la Terre et l'air s'empareront d'eux. Ils trouveront en ces terre les derniers élément qui les complétera. Ensemble, ils auront le pouvoir de sauver le monde, ou de le détruire. Un démon les en empêchera, leurs barrant la route avec près de lui le Mal élémentaire mais un autre les sauvera. Le pouvoirs des éléments, brillant et éclatant, tendra vers la Lumière ou l'obscurité, au trois jeunes gens de décider. Les univers sont dans le creux de leur main. » Voilà ce qui est dit. _Prophétisa Enoch._

L'assemblé resta bouche bée. Un silence de mort s'installa avant que Bob ne le brise.

\- Si je comprend bien, les éléments vont prendre possessions de ceux la – il pointa les voyageurs interdimensionnels du doigt- et s'allieront a ceux déjà présent pour sauver le monde ou le détruire ? Mais contre quoi ? _Interrogea Bob._

\- Le néant, fils.

\- Donc le feu, la terre et l'air vont « s'emparer » de nous ? _s'inquiéta Siera._

\- Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. _Dit Enoch_

Le démon disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant dans leur réfléctions les personnes rassemblé autour du feu.

\- Je comprend pas. _Dit Théo_

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, le regardant les yeux ronds avant de soupirer.

\- T'es un cas désespérer ma parole. _Soupira le mage de feu_

Et une dispute s'en suivit. Kuro éloigna ses amis du campement pour leur parler tranquillement. Remarquant cela, Grunlek lui suivit discrètement accompagner de Shin.

\- Vous savez quel élément est chacun n'est-ce pas ? Et si ils ont vraiment pris possession de nous, on doit pouvoir utiliser leur capaciter non ? Donc concentrer vous pour qu'on soit fixer. _Demanda , quelque paniquer, Kuro._

Siera et Tyrion hochèrent la tête avant de commencer a ce concentrer. Ils imaginaire qu'une partie de leur énergie présente dans leur poitrine allait dans leur mais avant de se manifester.

Une mini-tornade apparut dans la main de Tyrion,

Une rose apparut dans celle de Siera,

Une boule de feu dans la main de Kuro.

Ils abaissèrent leur main d'un même geste avant de rejoindre les autres.

L'homme les regarda rejoindre leur amis avant d'avoir une idée. « Ils ne sont pas les seuls a maîtriser les élément…. »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : apprentissage

-Encore. _Prononça froidement Théo suite a la énième chute de Kuro_

Et Kuro se releva une nouvelle fois, épée en main, genoux en sang et le corps couvert de diverse bleu. Elle pleurait et chouinait mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, tout comme ses amis, si ils voulaient survivre en se monde.

Cela faisait quelque jours qu'ils avaient atterrit dans le cratère. Kuro avait décider d'informer le groupe de toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient sur leurs univers et surtout, quels éléments allait les habités. Théo avait alors proposer de lui enseigner l'épée pendant que Shin enseignait l'art du tir a l'arc a Siera et que Grunlek apprenait le combat rapproché a Tyrion. Ils en bavaient tous mais celle qui avaient l'instituteur le plus sévère le plus dure, le plus intransigeant était Kuro. Il ne laissait rien passer et la forçait a recommencer les exercices jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse puis se relever, montrant sans le vouloir, son apprentissage au seins de l'église de la Lumière.

Siera et Tyrion virent pour la énième fois leur amie tombé et Théo lui demander de se relever, ce qu'elle fit pour ne pas le contrarier.

Les premières fois, elle avait voulut laisser tomber mais la panique, la peur et le désir de protéger la forçait toujours a reprendre cette fichue épée et a souffrir de cet entraînement trop dure.

« - Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te battre si tu veux survivre ! Si tu en a marre, autant que je te tue tout de suite ça sera vite réglé je te le garantie ! Ici, tu n'as pas d'instant a toi. Tu es trop importante et tu n'es pas la seule a te battre. Mais tu dois devenir forte pour être sur de survivre pour toi avant que ce ne sois pour tes amis ! Maintenant, debout ! »

Les mots de Théo résonnait toujours en elle et elle pleurait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cela et maudissait chaque jours un peu plus son destin et sa malchance légendaire, ses pleurs redoublaient quand elle pensait a tous ce qu'ils avaient laisser derrière eux. Elle se relever péniblement alors que son âme s'enfonçait toujours plus dans les ténèbres. Si elle n'avait pas eu le soutient des autres, elle ne pourrait même plus avancer.

Siera tira une nouvelle fois une flèche de terre qu'elle venait de créé. Mais elle se brisa contre l'arbre.

« - Tu dois penser que cette flèche et que cet arc son une extension de toi que tu veux rendre plus solide que l'acier ! Ici, seule ta volonté compte. Tu ne dois rien lâcher. Au moindre écart, c'est la mort qui t'attend et personne ne pourra t'aider. Ton amie a beau être forte, si tu ne l'es pas toi aussi, vous périrez tous. Et nous avec »

La Blonde ferma les yeux, se concentra, les paroles de Shin résonnant dans son esprit. Elle créa une nouvelle flèche mais ses bras, garder trop longtemps dans la même posture et surtout trop lasse de tiré flèche sur flèche, lâchèrent. Elle soupira avant de s'écrouler elle aussi sur le sol, épuiser d'user autant de son pouvoir.

« - Je vais t'apprendre le tir a l'arc et comment je créé mes flèches. Tu pourras t'en inspirer pour tes début mais tu devras trouver comment te servir au mieux de tes pouvoirs. »

Une main ganté de bleu s'approcha de son visage, l'incitant a se relever. Sans brusquerie, Shin l'aida a se relever et la remis en position, ses bras autour des sien, son torse contre son dos pour lui montrer la posture a avoir. Une fois en place, il s'éloigna, la laissant tirer sa flèche. La jeune maîtresse de la Terre tira une nouvelle fois, la flèche s'enfonçant aisément dans le bois.

-Bien joué ! Mai-

-Ce n'est pas fini.

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase, Shin remarqua que ses yeux auparavant ambrés étaient devenue vert prairie.

Soudain, du trou dans lequel était passer la flèche dans l'arbre, sortit plein de branche, emprisonnant un ennemie invisible et d'un tour de main, Siera leur ajouta des épines perforantes. Puis elle s'écroula de nouveau, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur d'origine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passer ?

Shin porta la jeune fille jusqu'à Grunlek qui était encore occuper avec Tyrion. Tyrion qui finit a terre une nouvelle fois renverser par la nain.

\- Tu dois te renforcer. Être rapide et certes utile, mais peut devenir une tare si tu ne sais pas maîtriser ta vitesse ni comment la manier. Tes amies ne seront pas toujours la pour te protéger et au vu des attaques que nous avons du essuyer ses derniers temps, ils est primordial que vous deveniez plus fort.

Tyrion s'appuya sur les coude pour se relever mais tomba a nouveau. Il voulait abandonner, il en avait marre, il voulait s'éclipser comme le vent, juste se laisser porter pour rentrer chez lui et ne plus souffrir. Il sentit comme un souffle le soulever de terre. Et il fut sur pied.

\- Bien. Continuons, veut tu ?

Grunlek se mit en position mais remarqua que les yeux brun de son partenaire de combat avait viré au blanc et , avant qu'il ne comprène comment, il fut projeter dans les airs et atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Le jeune métalleux s'écroula sur le sol, se massant douloureusement les tempes, ses yeux reprenant leur couleur habituel. Grunlek aperçut Shin, Siera dans les bras en même temps que Tyrion et ils se tournèrent, par automatisme vers Kuro et Théo qui continuaient leur entraînement comme si de rien n'était.

Kuro tomba une nouvelle fois, la fois de trop.

\- Encore.

Et la voix froide de Théo commençait a l'agacé de plus en plus. Sa rage augmentant, lorsuq'elle se releva, ses yeux étaient devenue rouge et des flammes entourèrent son épée qu'elle brandit avant de se ruer sur Théo. Le paladin para aisément le coup mais ne s'attendait pas a l'explosion qui avait suivit le contacte de son épée avec celle de son adversaire. Cette explosion, certes petite, l'avait projeter sur le derrière pendant que son apprentie s'effondrait tout comme ses amis avant elle.

Grunlek, Shin et Théo se tournèrent d'un coup vers la seule personne capable de définir et d'expliquer ces phénomènes.

\- Bob ? _Firent-ils d'une voix ou trans-paressait la panique._

Bob , qui, depuis son point d'observation avait tout vu, s'avança vers eux et, avant qu'il n'est put prononcer un mot pour donner ne serais-ce que l'ébauche d'une explication, son père fit son apparition.

\- Je pense que j'en sais plus que toi, mon très chère Bob pour éclairer tes amis. Fit passivement Enoch.

\- Comme il te plaira, père. Vu que de toute façon personne ne m'écoute d'habitude, je doute que cette fois aurais fais exception. _Grogna Bob avant de partir bouder._

\- Bien, alors commençons. Vos pouvoir d'élémentaire commence a s'éveiller mais vous devez savoir que si vous ne les maîtriser pas rapidement, ils vous pulvériseront. De plus, vous deviendrais l'incarnation terrestre et humaine des éléments qui créèrent ce monde : lorsque vous serez tous réunie, vous aurez le pouvoir de tout détruire et de tout reconstruire, a vous de choisir.

Puis il disparut sans un mot de plus, laissant les aventuriers avec des questions sans réponse. Tous se tournèrent vers Bob pour un raisonnement plus adapté a leur compréhension mais se dernier refuser de parler.

\- Aller ! Pour une fois qu'on te demande de l'ouvrir, tu te la boucle ! Tu fais chier bordel ! _Ronchonna Théo._

\- Laisse Théo, je m'en occupe. _Déclara Grunlek._

Et le nain se dirigea vers le mage de feu. Au bout de quelque minute, on entendit les deux jeunes hommes revenirent et Bob prit la parole.

\- Je pense que mon père a raison et qu'il est temps de passer a une autre phase de votre apprentissage : les connaissances et le savoir de notre monde. _Commença Bob._

Par automatisme, les trois jeune gens s'assirent sur le sol vert de la clairière et attendirent patiemment la suite des explication de Bob, tout ouïe. Bob se retrouva quelque peut orgueilleux face a tout ses regards posé sur sa personnes et bomba le torse avant de continuer.

\- Il existe plusieurs éléments dans notre monde : le feu, l'eau, la terre, l'air, la lumière, les ténèbres,le sang, le métal, la mort et la vie ou l'énergie qui existe en chaque être. Elle est plus puissante chez ceux qui ont un potentielle magique comme moi.

\- Mais ton père a dit qu'on trouverait les éléments manquant ici, qui nous dit que vous en êtes pas ? _Demanda Siera._

\- On verra plus tard, pour le moment, je dois vous enseigner les bases de notre monde.

Au commencement, il n'y avait rien. Puis les éléments apparurent, apportant vie, couleur et forme a ce néant avant de s'évanouir. Ils se fondirent dans leur création, laissant la vie opéré que cela soit en bien ou en mal. De pars cela apparut l'élément de la vie. Certains être furent doté de leur capacité comme les élémentaires, mais ils ne pouvaient pas jouir de tout le pouvoir qu'ils représentaient.

Mais si quelqu'un était capable de rassembler en un même lieu tout les éléments, symboliser par des élémentaires par exemple, pourrait avoir un potentielle immense mais qui ne ressemblerait en aucun cas a celui déployé au départ. Mais si, a cause de cette brèche dimensionnel, ils décider de se manifester pour rétablir l'équilibre, la personne qui réussira a les réunir pour les contrôler deviendrait invincible.

\- Woah. Effectivement ça serait problématique si cela arrivait mais on fera en sorte que cela n'arrive pas hein ? _Déclara Siera._

\- Et si ça nous permettais de rentrer chez nous ? _Demander piteusement Kuro._

\- On pourrait vous aider a faire cela si ce n'était pas au prix de notre monde, Kuro. Désolé. _Se désola Grunlek._

La jeune fille baissa la tête, les larmes montant a nouveau. Tyrion la comprenait, il y avait aussi penser mais ne voulait pas tuer ceux qui l'avait soutenue et sauver dans se monde pour retourner dans le siens. Il le savait mais Kuro ne semblait pas de cet avis. On pouvait sentir l'air se déformer autour d'elle a cause de la chaleur.

Kuro se trouvait empoté, malchanceuse, et désespérer. Comment avait-elle put penser a rentrer tous en sachant que cela leur coûterais la vie, a eux, ceux qui les ont sauver ? Elle se dégouttait et en avait marre de tout cela. Elle voulait rentrer et puis c'est tout. Elle voulait pleurer et faire en sorte que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemars.

« Et dire que je déteste être sur le devant de la scène et avoir trop de responsabilité…. »

Kuro s'écarta du reste du groupe. Théo voulut la rattraper pour continuer leur entraînement étant donné que la jeune fille tenait encore debout mais Grunlek le retint.

\- Elle a besoins d'être seule. Comme eux. Essaie de les comprendre Théo, ils ont besoins de temps pour accepter leur condition et s'adapter. Ils ont besoins de temps pour devenir fort, pour pouvoir combattre sans peur et se protéger les un les autres, pour pouvoirs enfin faire ce pourquoi ils sont ici…. _Fit la voix douce de Grunlek._

\- Mais nous n'avons plus le temps ! Je sens comme quelque chose dans l'air qui ne va pas ! Le temps nous manque et ils se laisseront tenter par la facilité ! Tu vois bien comme leur chez eux leur manque, non ? Tu les laisses sans entraînement psychique et je suis sure qu'ils vont préférer sacrifier se monde pour rentrer chez eux ! Ils feront le mal ! Je t'ai déjà écouter pour qu'on les gardes en vie, pour qu'on les aide a changer leur destin, pour que le bien l'emporte, mais tu sais comme moi que cela ne fonctionnera pas… _Beugla Théo_

\- Cela ne fonctionnera que s'y tu y crois et que tu leur montre. _Dit Grunlek_

Théo s'éloigna en soufflant, pas convaincu.

Dans l'ombre, l'homme parlait avec trois hommes.

« Ténèbres, sang et mort, obeissez moi et vous aurez le pouvoir de contrôler se monde. »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tète et l'homme dans l'ombre sourit.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : la maîtrise de soi

Siera se concentra de toute son âme sur le bout de bois qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle essaya de lui insuffler son pouvoir, sans succès. Elle jeta le bout de bois au sol sous le regard désolé de Bob.

\- Si tu veux maîtriser tes pouvoirs et pouvoir t'en servir correctement, tu dois pouvoir en faire appel consciemment et a tout moment. _Exposa Bob_

La jeune blonde hocha la tête et repris le bout de bois en main.

« Peut être que je ne dois pas me concentrer sur mon pouvoir en lui même mais peut être que je dois plutôt me concentrer sur l'apparence que je veux donner a ce bout de bois. Donc ne plus le considerer comme telle mais comment je veux qu'il soit…. Trop difficile ! J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi faut-il que se soit nous ? »

Siera commença a verser quelque larme, tête baisser pour cacher son visage. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle s'entraînait avec Shin et il fallait que Bob s'y mette. Et si Shin était doux avec elle pour l'aider, Bob essayer de la faire dépasser ses limites sans afficher la moindre affection montrant un visage froid et blessant d'instituteur. La blonde commençait a déprimer et tourna la tête avant de partir en courant a travers bois. Bob la regarda avant de souffler et de se tourner pour avoir le visage emplie de colère de Kuro sous le nez.

\- Bob. Je ne te pardonnerais pas pour avoir fait pleurer Siera. C'est l'une de mes plus précieuse amis et l'une des personnes auquel je tient le plus. Donc, je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir comme ça. Elle est la plus sensible d'entre nous et tu sais que cette situation nous plombe le moral et nous désespèrent ! Ne peux tu pas être un peux plus pédagogue et sympa avec nous ? _S'exclama Kuro_

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les gentillesses ! Notre ennemi est en train de se préparer dans l'ombre et nous savons que mon père en a peur, donc il doit être vraiment puissant. De plus, il va réunir des éléments de son coté pour pouvoir avoir le total contrôle sur les événements ! Vous devez avoir le total contrôle et de vos pouvoir et de votre esprit ! Votre volonté doit être de fer et vous devez avoir une parfaite maîtrise de vous ! Cet entraînement est donc nécessaire et obligatoire pour vous. _Expliqua Bob_

Kuro serra les poing. Elle aurait bien voulut les envoyer dans la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Mal grès ça, sa colère ne faisait qu'enflé. Et, en même temps que ça colère augmenter, des flammes apparaissait dans ses mains. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser quand le pire se produit. Son corps entier produit une mini-explosion qui propulsa toute les personnes présente aux quatre coins de la clairière ou ils se trouvaient.

La brune releva la tête et vit le carnage qu'elle avait provoqué. Le sol a ses pieds était calciné et elle commençait a paniquer. Mais le pire fut quand elle vit les visage horrifier de ses amis qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un monstre, incapable de se contrôler et prêt a tuer ses propres amis par accidents.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Kuro paniquait de plus en plus et la peur avait prit la place de la colère dans son cœur. Elle s'enfuit dans les bois, dans la direction opposé a celle de son amie blonde.

\- Kuro ! _Hurlèrent le nain et Tyrion._

Tyrion commença a pleurer après le départ de ses amis. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus mais il souffrait aussi de voir ses amis qu'il connaissait fortes et souriantes déprimer ainsi. Les voir dans ses états lui briser le cœur, il se sentait suffoquer par toutes ses émotions. Ses cheveux tombait devant ses yeux mais les autres entendait clairement ses pleurs. Et de pur désespoir et de pur tristesse, il hurla.

Grunlek et les autres s'écartèrent de lui pour le laisser seul et le laisser se calmer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les jeunes gens.

Dans l'ombre, l'homme sourit.

« Il me facilite la tâche ! Séparer, il seront plus facile a manipuler ! »

Il regarda derrière lui et fit signe aux trois homme de rester ici avant de disparaître dans un gerbe de flammes.

Siera s'était perdue dans la forêt mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle en avait marre du visage froid de Bob, marre de son entraînement trop dure, marre de sa situation et de celle de ses amis. N'ayant plus de force dans les jambes, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Ce fut se moment que choisis l'homme pour se montrer a la jeune fille.

\- N'ai pas peur, je suis venue t'aider. Je peux vous faire retourner dans votre monde a toi et tes amis mais pour cela, tu dois m'aider. _Lui dit l'homme._

Il n'était pas très grand, il portait des habits banal d'une couleur printanière et avait un visage doux tout en arborant un sourire chaleureux. Mais son visage était un masque crée de toute pièce, cela se voyait a la lumière qui brillait dans lez fond de ses yeux et au tique de son sourire qui se changeait de temps a autre en un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux jaunes devinrent froid lorsque la jeune fille, trop effrayer, ne put lui répondre.

\- Répond petite idiote ! Ou te le payera ! _Cria l'homme._

Siera se remit a pleurer. Elle était seule et face a un dangereux individue dont elle ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs. Le dite individue fit rougeoyer une flamme dans sa main et l'approcha du visage de la jeune fille , essayant par la peur, a ouvrir la bouche. Et sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit ! Pour pousser un cri déchirant que même les aventuriers entendirent, a quelque dizaine de mètre de la. Surpris, l'homme porta ses mains a la bouche hurlante de Siera mais ne put l'atteindre, la blonde n'étant plus la.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas les avoir pour ton propre profit Ragnarok ! Tu serais dépasser par de tel pouvoir et il te consumerais. Tu détruirais le monde sans en avoir pris le contrôle et surtout, sans savoir comment former le monde a l'image que tu aurais souhaiter. Tu es trop bête pour cela. _Insulta Enoch._

Ragnarok releva la tête et vit la jeune blonde qu'il cherchait dans ses bras. De colère et de dépit, il hurla .

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les aventuriers pour arriver.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait père ? _Demanda Bob sur les nerfs._

\- Il-il-il ne ma rien fait Bob. _Déclara Siera toute tremblante._

\- Je l'ai sauvée de l'homme qui vous traque et vous attaque sans relâche. Je pense que nous devrions tous vous rassemblez avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. _s'exprima Enoch._

Ils voulurent se diriger vers la clairière pour récupérer Tyrion quand ils virent quelque chose de surprenant. Une tornade de flamme, montant jusqu'au cieux et d'une grande puissance magique qu'ils pouvaient sentir de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

Quelque temps avant l'apparition de la tornade, a quelque dizaine de mètre de la….

Tyrion pleurait encore en silence, ses amis s'étant diriger vers le cri de Siera. Il ne les avait pas suivi car il avait eu peur. Et il s'en voulait. Si son amie était retrouver morte, se serait de sa faute parce qu'il aurait été trop lâche pour l'aider.

Tyrion ne remarqua pas que Ragnarok s'approchait de lui a pas lent. Il ne le vit que quand il sentit une forte source de chaleur près de lui. Il tourna la tête et faillit hurler. Mais pour l'en empêcher, le jeune démon plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, évitant ainsi l'accident qu'il avait eu avec l'autre fille.Puis il lui fit signe de se taire avec un doigt sur sa propre bouche.

Tyrion avait le visage emplie de haine et de rage du démon en face de lui. Il pouvait sentir son souffle bouillonnant contre sa nuque et surtout, il voyait ses yeux emplie de colère qui, si il l'avait put, l'aurait enflammer sur place.

Kuro, qui marchait désormais, se dit qu'il serait bon de contrôler ses pulsion et que seul Bob, qui devait lutter chaque jour contre son propre démon, pourrait l'aider. Mais en arrivant dans la clairière , elle découvrit Ragnarok menaçant son ami. Cela la mit dans une colère noir.

\- Hey ! _Hurla-t-elle._

Le démon se retourna.

« Voilà la plus forte du groupe soi disant. Elle ne sait même pas se maîtriser alors maîtriser ses pouvoir ne se fera pas de sitot ! Je ne crains rien d'elle. Ou de lui d'ailleurs. »

Il se releva, laissant a Tyrion la chance de s'enfuir. Il décida de se cacher derrière son amie. L'air ondulait autour d'elle a cause de son pouvoir. Et Tyrion se rappela ce que leur avait dit Bob et Enoch.

« Si vous ne maîtriser pas vos pouvoirs, ils vous consumeront »

\- Kuro, tu dois te calmer. Sans cela tu risque et de nous tuer, et de te tuer et condamner nos amis. Tu peux changer ton destin, notre destin sans que cela te tue. _Dit en tremblant Tyrion._

\- Et tu propose quoi ? _Grogna la jeune fille_

\- Ta main. Donne le moi. _Dit sérieusement le jeune garçon._

Il était prit d'une envie soudaine et se dit que peut être cela marchera. Kuro de son coté pensa que son ami avait raison et qu'elle devait se maîtriser. L'avoir a ses coté, le sentir près d'elle l'aiderais sûrement mais est-ce que cela les aidera vraiment a repousser leur ennemie ? Rien n'est moins incertain.

Ils avaient peur. Ils se sentaient mal et en avaient marre de leur destin tragique. Ils ne voulaient pas que cet homme leur face du mal et qu'ils puissent, ainsi que les aventuriers qui les avaient sauvé, vivre en paix.

Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer, mais le repousser au moins, était-ce possible ? Le pouvaient-ils ?

Ils dirigèrent d'un même mouvement leur mains vers ce sale type. Pas inquiet le moins du monde, il souriait face a tant de naïveté. Quand une flamme apparut dans la main de la jeune fille et une tornade dans celle du jeune homme, il commença a paniquer. Et lorsque ces pouvoirs s'intensifièrent jusqu'à crée une puissante onde de choque et une tornade a ses pieds, il se dit qu'il était peut être temps de s'en aller. Il disparut au beau milieu de la tornade, blesser et brûler de toute par. Le vent lui avait trancher la peau et ses habits.

La bande d'Aventure arriva dans la clairière au moment au la tornade s'éteignait. Ils virent Tyrion et Kuro tourner en riant et s'écriant « On a réussi ! »

\- Oui mais vous devrez faire bien mieux que ça si vous voulez le battre un jour ! _Dit Enoch_

Sa réplique fut accueillie par des regards assassins de la par de tout le monde.

Les jeunes hôte d'Element retournèrent a leur entraînement avec un Bob un peu plus conciliant et le soutient plus que nécessaire d'un Grunlek attentionné envers tout le monde. La nuit tomba rapidement sur le campement.

Kuro, Siera et Tyrion se tenait sur les genoux, Eden au centre d'un cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Siera et Kuro caressait la louve dont le pelage brillait au claire de Lune.

\- Nous devons nous endurcirent pour vivre notre destin. _Déclara Kuro_

\- Pense tu réellement qu'il soit si tragique ? _Demanda Tyrion_

\- Ne pourrions nous pas le changer ? _Enchaîna Siera_.

\- Je pense que l'on peut décider de ce que l'on veut être même dans ce monde régit par le dieu du destin. Il suffit de regarder cette drôle de compagnie- Kuro montra leurs tout nouveaux amis

\- Mais je sens quelque chose dans l'air. Comme si tout était déjà tracer et que le seul point que nous pourrions changer dans notre destiné serais l'avenir que l'on réserverais a se monde lorsque nous seront tous réunit.

\- Tu répond a la question de Siera mais pas a la mienne, en fin pas tu réellement qu'il soit si tragique ? _Redemanda Tyrion._

\- Je pense réellement que nous ne reverrons jamais nos famille et quelque chose me dit, depuis que nous somme ici, que nous n'en réchapperons pas. _Déclara sentencieusement Kuro._

Ils baissèrent la tête avant de la poser sur la Louve, se laissant bercer par sa respiration et s'endormant lentement dans son doux pelage.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La magie

Enoch regardait pensivement les jeunes gens venus d'un autre monde faire les exercices concocter par son fils devant lui. Il se tenait a l'écart et nous pouvais s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait peut être avoir tout ce qu'il désire avec ces enfants de son coter. Il pourras tout avoir: le pouvoir, la destruction, la manipulation, reformer ce monde comme il le voulait. Mais un coup d'œil vers son fils plein d'énergie et de bonheur a l'idée d'enseigner le ramena a la réalité.

« Je peux avoir ce que je veux, mais lui je risque de le perdre comme ça. Ce n'est pas de cette manière que je dois m'y prendre pour le placer a mes coter. Je dois attendre la bonne occasion. »

Une explosion retentit et il se tourna vers l'origine. Il vit Kuro, les fesses a terre et le sol légèrement carboniser. Au vu de la situation comique, les autres se mirent a rire sous l'air boudeur de leur amie. Seule la louve semblait s'enquérir de ses nouvelle en lui léchant le visage pour enlever les tâche de noir brûler qui l'ornait. La brune se releva et tourna son regard vers le démon. Elle semblait quelque peu surprise de le trouver encore en ces lieux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais penser que tu resterais, Enoch. Tu nous a plutôt habituer a tes apparition inattendue et tes visites express. __S'interrogea Kuro.__

\- Notre ennemi ne tardera pas a réapparaître et se n'est pas que je doute des capaciter de mon fils a enseigner mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez apprendre ce que les personnes qu'il a réunit savent depuis toujours. Et je n'ai aucun envie que le Cratère sois sous la coupe de ce serte puissant mais incommensurablement débile démon. __Dit simplement Enoch.__

La jeune fille haussa simplement les épaules et recommença l'exercice de Bob. Lequel semblait un peu surpris de la déclaration de son père. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'il se soucierait de leur sécurité a ce point la. De plus, ce qu'avait dit son père le perturbait.

« Qu'il ne sache pas apprendre ? Mais en une semaine ils ont compris se que d'autre avec leur esprit obtus aurait mis des mois a comprendre. Même si, je l'avoue, l'application n'est pas la. Ils doivent se renforcer et donc apprendre a maîtriser leur émotions qui sont étroitement lier a leur magie...Le Cratère, que dis-je, l'univers en dépend ! »

Bob soupira et entrepris de nouveau exercice avec ses élèves. Pour Siera, il lui demanda de refaire le tour qu'elle avait fait a Shin mais en contrôlant sa magie élémentaire, elle ne devait pas penser l'objet qu'elle voulait comme telle mais comment elle voulait qu'il soit. Comme elle devait utiliser sa magie chaque jour pour l'entraînement, il lui fut facile de faire cela mais Bob demandait toujours plus que les liens soient plus étroit, que les épines soient plus perforante et que la flèche soit a la fois extrêmement solide et légère.

Pour Tyrion, il lui demanda de créé un tornade, ce qu'il fit avec grand succès ayant déjà réussi avec l'aide de Kuro. Mais comme toujours, cela ne suffisait pas a satisfaire le Lennon. Il voulait une tornade plus précise, plus tranchante. Des lame de vents capable de tout découper, même l'acier !

Pour Kuro, il lui demanda des flammes. Mais pas seulement des flammes : il voulait quelles soient brûlantes au point de faire fondre le fer. Il voulait que ses explosions soit plus centrer et qu'elle soit capable de les utiliser pendant qu'elle se battrait, mais pas de façon anarchique.

Cette dernière demande s'appliquait a tout ses élèves. Il devait être a la fois capable d'utiliser leur magie et de se battre. Elle devait compléter leurs entraînement précédent, pas les remplacer.

Grunlek regardait de loin les jeunes gens se faire martyriser par un Lennon engager dans son travail. Il soupira et plain de tout son cœur ses enfants mais il était nécessaire pour eux de vivre ainsi un temps. Vu ce que leur ennemi avait put faire en quelque seconde et seul, ils se devaient d'être prêt a l'instant final.

« Personne ne doute de se qui se passera quand ses enfants devront se battre contre lui. Lorsqu'ils devront accomplir leur mission d'hôte…. Mais personne n'ose en parler. Même eux qui ne savent rien des loi, autant fédéral que magique, se doute qu'ils ne reviendront pas de cette mission »

Grunlek eu le vague a l'âme a cette pensée. Il s'était entiché de ses gens et ne voulait pas accepter ce qu'il sentait peser sur eux. Son poing d'acier se serra et il continua a les observer de loin, les encourageant silencieusement.

Théo polissait son épée dans un coin, impatient d'occire une hérésie ( même si il en était entourer). Il tourna son regard vers la jeune brune. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle dégager un sentiment de danger et il ne pouvait supporter que le destin du monde repose sur les épaules de quelqu'un comme elle. Mais il n'avait pas le choix et surtout pas le pouvoir d'en décider autrement. Il avait toujours son regard braqué sur la jeune fille quand elle réussit enfin a contrôler les flammes qu'elle s'entêter a faire apparaître. Bob lui demanda ensuite de faire plus.

Sur son arbre percher, Shin pouvait tout observer. Il voyait l'enfer que vivait les trois voyageur dimensionnels. Il posa son regard sur le ciel et vit l'heure grâce a la position du soleil dans celui ci. Il sourit en se disant qu'il pourrait abréger les souffrances de ses jeunes enfants. Il sauta souplement et atterrit sans un bruit dans la clairière.

\- Il est midi Bob. Il serait peut être temps de faire une pause, au moins pour manger. Et puis a ce rythme, ils ne survivront pas longtemps a ton traitement. __Déclara Shin tout en montrant Tyrion, Siera et Kuro.__

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Aller, une pause pou-

Mais avant que Bob n'ai put finir sa phrase, les hôtes s'effondrèrent sur le sol sans demander leur reste. Ils se regardèrent avant de rire et de discuter paisiblement de tout et de rien.

Grunlek préparer le déjeuner et Siera se posait quelque question dont une personne pourrait avoir la réponse.

\- Enoch, comment fonctionne le magie en ce monde ? Je veux dire, elle vient d'où ? De quoi ? _Questionna Siera._

\- Eh bien vois tu, ce n'est pas très compliqué : lors de la création du monde que vous a si brillamment expliquer Bob, en plus des éléments que nous connaissions, un dernier et venue s'ajouter et qui fut nommer la vie car présent chez chaque être vivant quoi qu'en plus grande quantité chez les mages et autres créatures en lien avec le magie. Mais il a une autre nom plus banal e dont on ne fait pas assez attention, ne le devine tu pas ? __Dit Enoch.__

\- La psyché ? __s'étonna la blonde.__

\- Exact.

\- Moi je me pose une question aussi : si nous devions trouver les autres élément ici, est-ce que ce ne puis être vous ? _ _Demanda Kuro.__

\- Seul l'avenir peut nous le dire malheureusement. __Déclara Enoch.__

\- Mais alors comment Ragnarok peut savoir qui ils sont ? __Demanda Tyrion__

\- Sûrement parce qu'il a put voir l'éveil de leur pouvoir d'élément. __Expliqua simplement le mage rouge.__

\- Ou doit ce dérouler le combat final monsieur je sais tout ? __Demanda Théo a Enoch.__

\- La prophétie ne précise pas de lieux mais je suppose que c'est la ou la fracture a eu lieux et donc ou l'équilibre a été rompu. __Répondit calmement le démon.__

Grunlek annonça le repas et tous se mirent a table sans palabrer plus que nécessaire. Ce fut ce moment que choisis E noch pour disparaître a la vue de ses alliés. Il les protégerais dans l'ombre.

Du coté de l'Homme.

Ragnarok frappa du poing contre le mur de la caverne, surprenant ses compagnons, toujours aussi peut habituer au saute d'humeur de l'ambitieux démon.

« Tu me paieras cet affront Enoch ! Je ne peux pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ! Mon plan se concrétisera que tu le veuille ou non ! Ils n'auront pas le choix et il devrons tous se rendre compte de la toute puissance de Ragnarok ! »

Un sourire terrifiant fleuris sur son visage et il fut secouer par un rire dément, horrifiant une fois encore ses collaborateur.

 _ _Les jours s'enchaîne et la fin approche__

 _ _Dans l'enfer, il s'accroche__

 _ _Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'ils devront faire__

 _ _Sans savoir se qui les fera taire__

 _ _Ils devront tous les sauver__

 _ _Ou alors tous les tuer__

 _ _Dans le monde du Cratère__

 _ _Violent, cruel et austère__

 _ _Beau, doux et claire__

 _ _Entre ombre et lumière__

 _ _Leur choix doit être fait__

 _ _Quiconque voudra les aider__

 _ _Devra subir leur triste destiné__

 _ _Vont-ils choisir de crée ?__

 _ _Vont-ils choisir de tuer ?__

 _ _Vont-ils choisir de sauver ?__

 _ _Vont-ils choisir de se sauver ?__

 _ _Fuir semble être la solution__

 _ _Mais sur cette route, il marche a taton__

 _ _A vous de comprendre ces lignes__

 _ _A vous de décider si__ _ _tout__ _ _dois se terminer__

 _ _Ou si tout doit commencer.__


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : le commencement

\- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. _Dit Grunlek_

Le reste du groupe se tourna vers lui. Il faisait une pause dans leurs entraînement quotidien et discutait de tout et de rien. Grunlek s'approcha de la louve qui semblait extrêmement perturber. Comme si elle avait sentit quelque chose dans l'air qui lui faisait peur et dont elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible.

\- C'est rien Grun', juste ton foutue cleb's qui panique pour rien ! _Prononça un Shin exaspérer_

\- Je pense tout de même que nous devrions faire attention. Après tout, le sixième sens animal est bien pratique pour repérer les catastrophe avant qu'elle n'arrive ! _s'exprima Siera_

 _-_ Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle ne va jamais près de Théo ! Il est une catastrophe ambulante ! _Railla Bob._

Théo se mit a grogner quand et ronchonner sous l'œil amusé du demi-diable. Kuro et Siera secouèrent la tête de droite a gauche en soufflant « ils sont pas possible... ». Grunlek commença a charger les chevaux. Théo fit de même et très vite, il n'y eu plus de trace du passage des aventuriers. Ils enfourchèrent leurs chevaux partir.

Une fois en route, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le forêt, plus le temps devenait sombre. Kuro observa le ciel et le vit sans nuage avec un soleil qui tapait fort. Mais, sous les feuillage, régnait une ambiance sombre et glacial. Plus ils avançait et plus ça s'aggravait. La jeune brune se tourna vers ses amis qui semblaient encore moins rassurer qu'elle. Ils pouvaient entendre tout les bruits terrifiant que leurs offrait la forêt : le craquement des branches, les passages fugitifs des animaux autour d'eux, le son du vent dans les feuillages. Un frisson parcouru tout le dos de nos chère compagnons. Seuls les habituer de se monde ne ressentait rien face a ce climat hostile autant qu'étrange.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule a le penser ! » se dit Kuro

En effet, Tyrion et Siera se faisaient la même réflexion mais ce climat ne semblait ne déranger personne a pars eux et Eden.

Après quelque heure de route, ils parvinrent dans une nouvelle clairière, loin des villages et villes.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette clairière me dit quelque chose…. Marmonna Siera.

\- Eh bien on est deux alors, t'en pense quoi Kuro ? Demanda Tyrion.

La jeune fille arrêta son destrier avant de descendre subitement sous l'oeil dubitatifs des autres. Elle se rendit au centre de la clairière avant de s'agenouiller en plein milieux et de tater le sol.

« Pourquoi ce me dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi ce lieux est-il synonyme de danger pour moi et mes amies ? » se demanda Kuro.

Et alors qu'elle essayait de démêler se sac de nœud, un souvenir remonta a sa mémoire.

Des loups, des flammèches, le sang…..

Tout s'imposa a son esprit et la scène se déroula a nouveau devant ses yeux. Elle ne fut tellement surprise qu'elle sauta de suite sur ses pieds faisant sursauter ses amis qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles près d'elle.

\- C'est ici qu'on c'est fait attaquer…. Murmura la brune.

\- T'en ai sure ? Demanda Théo

\- Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'on se sent pas a l'aise ici. Notre subconscient lui, n'a pas oublier ou était le danger quand on est arriver. Dit la blonde en tremblant légèrement.

\- Il n'y a rien ici aller on s'en va ! Ronchonna Théo

\- Je suis d'accord avec le tuer de petite fille ! Énonça Bob

\- Elle est pas morte !

\- Théoriquement, quand on a la nuque briser, on est mort.

\- Puisque je te dis qu'elle est vivante !

\- Morte !

\- Vivante !

Et une énième dispute se fit entre les deux tête de mule du groupe sous l'œil agacé de Shin et Grunlek.

Mais les jeune gens étaient trop concentrer sur cette impression qui ne les avait pas quitter et qui semblait faire peur a Eden. Ce lieux était casser. Quelque chose clochait et il fallait la réparer au plus vite.

Un sentiment de panique submergea Kuro.

« Serais-ce déjà l'heure de nous quitter ? »

Siera mis sa main sur celle de son amie. Elle lui fit relever la tête de son autre main valide et la regarda dans avec ses yeux humide eux aussi. Tyrion se rapprocha de ses amies pour les prendre dans ses bras . Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se jouer, mais ils savaient que tout ce qu'il pourraient souhaité et avoir serais ici.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous devriez partir d'ici. Il y a des choses que vous ignorez encore. Exposa Enoch, qui venait d'apparaître.

\- Ben voyons ! T'apparais toujours aussi soudainement…. Lui reprocha Bob.

\- En attendant j'ai des informations a vous donnez ou plutôt a vous montrer. Fit Enoch d'une voix énigmatique.

Puis il plongea sa main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir quatre pierres de différentes couleurs. Une était blanche, l'autre grise, une autre jaune orangé et la dernière bleu océan.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Si tu les brise, tu va tous nous tuer ! s'affola Bob.

\- Ne t'en fais pas car, si ce que je pense est exact, vous n'aurez rien. Enfin, rien de grave.

\- Ne fais pas c-

Mais avant que Bob n'ai eu le temps de finir sa phrase, son père brisa quatre gemmes. Des sphères de psychés correspondant aux couleurs des gemmes s'échappèrent et se dirigèrent vers les différents aventuriers.

La jaune orangé se logea en Bob qui eu un surplus de psychés et laissa s'échapper un geyser de flammes qu'il dirigea vers le ciel. Il brillait de la même lueur que la sphère briser par son père.

« Ce ne sont pas des flammes…. c'est de la psyché a l'état pur ! Et elle ne vient pas de la gemmes mais de moi ! »

La blanche pénétra par le thorax de Théo qui se mit a briller d'une lueur éclatante, des éclairs lui tournant autour et entourant son armure de plaque.

« Mais qu'est ce que ? C'est moi qui fait ça ? »

La grise entra en Grunlek, faisant luire son bras d'une lueur grise avant de se renforcer et de devenir , de changer en métal. Quel qu'il soit. Il pouvait le modeler et le changer a volonté.

« Je crois comprendre... »

La bleu se dirigea vers Shin et le traversa, se logeant dans son thorax. Une lueur bleu s'échappa de ses vêtement et ses mains se mirent a produire une grande quantité d'eau sans qu'il ne puisse rien maîtriser.

« Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'y ce passe ? »

Les trois jeunes gens, rester a l'écart de tout cela avait une vue d'ensemble et semblait effrayer par ce qu'il sentait. C'était comme si une grande force incontrôlable et incontrôlé s'emmaner de ses gens . Et cela les faisait paniquer au possible. Ils n'avaient pas l'esprit assez lucide pour penser a une quelconque hypothèse.

Enoch quand a lui, souriait. Son sourire donna raison a son fils sur les intentions de son geste.

Une fois que leur pouvoir se furent calmer, Bob se tourna vivement vers son père et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas avant de se tourner pour essayer de calmer ses amis avec quelque explication.

\- Si mon père a fait cela c'est pour vérifier une chose : dans la prophétie, il est dit que vous rejoindrez les autres ici, hors il n'y a que nous que vous avez rencontrer donc c'est-

\- BORDEL MAIS C'EST CE QUE J'AI PAS ARRÊTER DE RÉPÉTER DEPUIS QU'ON EST ICI ! s'indigna kuro.

\- On confirme. s'exprimèrent Siera et Tyrion.

Bob et les autres affichèrent des mines désoler tout en se bouchant les oreilles qui ne servirait plus pendant un bon moment.

Les paroles de Bob avait réveiller la jeune fille et les autres de leur transe de panique et la colère avait pris toute la place de son cœur.

\- Bon d'accord tu l'as dit et on t'as pas écouter on s'excuse. T'es contente ? « S'excusa » Théo.

Kuro décida de bouder, pas très convaincu des excuses du paladin. Grunlek soupira pendant que les autres essayait de résonner ses deux abrutit.

Bob leva son regard vers le ciel, son esprit se détachant de la réalité pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

« Si mon père a fait cela ici, c'est pour nous dire que nous somme au bon endroit. C'est ici que tout va se jouer. C'est ici que tout dois commencer ou tout dois se terminer…... »


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La révélation

Kuro se sentait flotter. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une espace vide, totalement dépourvu de vie et de lumière. Elle était seul dans cette espace sombre et froid. Elle ne voyait ses amis nul part et les appeler ne servait a rien. La panique commençait a s'emparer de son corps. Elle ne supportait pas la solitude. Elle chercha pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures une trace de vie, de lumière. Mais rien.

\- Mais ou je suis ? Pourquoi il fait si noir ? Et ou sont les autres ? Est ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? _Fit la voix chevrotante de la brune._

Mais le silence fut sa seule réponse. Elle commença alors a pleurer dans ce lieux glacé.

Personne ne viendrait.

Personne ne l'aiderait.

Comme elle l'avait d'abord cru quand ils furent attaqué en ce monde.

Les larmes ne cessait de couler sur son visage, lacérant ses joues et inondant ses yeux.

Quand soudain, une source de chaleur apparut.

Ce ne fut que des braises, mais plus elle l'observait, plus le feu grandissait. Il ne faisait que croître jusqu'à l'engloutir complètement, jusqu'à l'envahir. Elle le sentait autour d'elle, en elle. Elle est le feu ne faisait qu'un.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie. »_

Cette voix caverneuse résonna en tout son être, elle semblait venir du feu lui même.

Une douce sensation s'empara de la jeune fille qui décida de se laisser aller.

Siera ne savait pas ou elle se trouvait. Elle savait juste que ses amis n'était pas avec elle. Elle essaya de se remémoré ce qui c'était passé avant mais en vain. Elle s'inquiétait bien trop de l'état de ses amis.

Amis qu'elle était toujours incapable de protéger.

Elle avait toujours était la plus fragile de tous, la plus faible. Que se soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Elle ne pouvait que rassurer les autres et leur prêter une oreille attentive et compréhensive.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie. »_

Siera sursauta en entendant cette voix et observa les alentours. Toujours les même ténèbres autour d'elle.

Puis une aura se fit sentir. La terre l'entoura, la pénétra. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un désormais.

Elle le savait, la voix venait de la Terre elle même.

Son rôle commençait maintenant.

Tyrion regarda autour de lui. Toujours ce même espace froid et sombre sans aucune porte de sortie. Il courait en tout sens pour trouver une source de lumière, ses amis ou même juste une trace de vie.

Sa respiration se faisait courte, pourtant il ne ressentait pas le fatigue ou le moindre effort physique. Alors il continuait.

Il ne sentait même pas le frottement de l'air quand il se déplaçait, comme si la matière elle même n'existait pas.

Il se rappela le jours ou son amie avait eu besoin de lui. Face au loup, ou même contre ses propres problème, il n'avait pas su agir assez vite. Il n'avait même pas put la soutenir avec ses blagues ou avec son humour noir qui le caractérisait tant. Il était rester la, agissant avec trois temps de retard.

De frustration, il hurla. Puis courut de plus belle.

Sauf que cette fois ci, il sentit le vent le pousser, le traverser.

Il faisait désormais corps avec celui ci.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie_. »

La Voix l'avait traverser aussi vite que le vent et l'avait fait vibrer.

\- Mais quel ordre ? Que va-t-on devenir si on le fait ? Et puis est-ce que vous savez se qu'est la lumière et la chaleur ? Parce que la fait un peu frais et en plus je vois même pas les conneries que je fais ! _Fit la voix agacé de Tyrion._

Mais rien ne lui répondit a part le son du vent. Il soupira, se laissant entraîner par cette douce brise.

Bob fit une petite flamme sur ses doigts. Tout du moins, essaya. Aucun de ses sort ne semblait marcher ici. Il se balada pendant un temps, seul dans les ténèbres.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été seul….. J'en reviendrais presque a regretter l'Autre…. »

Mal grès que toute sa vie il avait fui les gens a cause de sa nature, le demi-diable ne voulait pas être seul. Il aimait beaucoup la compagnie, surtout celle de ses compagnons et des jeunes gens qu'ils avaient sauvés.

Il soupira et releva la tête.

« Je ne ressens rien, ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue…. Comme si mon corps n'existait pas…. Au faite, comment j'en suis arriver la ? »

Bob essaya de se remémorer se qui avait précéder son état.

Mais il fut interrompue dans ses penser par une boule d'énergie de couleur oranger qui miroiter devant ses yeux, l'aveuglant presque.

Il la regardait fixement avant de se mettre a luire légèrement comme elle. La lumière s'échapper de lui dans un flot ininterrompue.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie. »_

La voix avait fait vibrer tout son petit corps chétif.

Cela marquait son lien avec cette élément.

Théo grogna une nouvelle fois. Il ne reconnaissait ni haut ni bas, ni gauche ni droite. Il avait les bras croiser sur sa poitrine et essayer pour une fois de bien réfléchir a la situation. Mais il ne trouvait aucune réponse et qui ne faisait qu'augmenter son agacement et sa colère.

\- BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CE PASSE DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE FORET ? _hurla le paladin._

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il décida de charger le vide avec son bouclier en avant. La patience, c'était pas vraiment son fort.

D'un coup, de l'obscurité surgit une lumière qui le transperça sans lui faire mal, tout le corps. L'électricité l'entoura et une voix caverneuse le fit trembler de toute part.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie. »_

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _Grogna Théo._

Théo restait dans son incompréhension.

Grunlek flottait tranquillement, se détendant après tant d'aventure. Il ne savait pas ou il était mais il s'en fichait. Il regarda son bras métallique.

« Depuis cette époque je n'ai jamais put être seul mais ça ne m'a jamais poser problème… Sauf dans notre situation dramatique. »

Venu des tréfonds de l'obscurité, une lame de métal le traversa.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie. »_

« Sûrement mais a quel prix ? »

Shin ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le même lieux que ses amis. Ce lieux lui rappelait la fois ou il était devenue un demi-élémentaire. Il frissonna. Il ne voulait revivre cela pour rien au monde.

L'eau l'envahit et il commença a étouffer.

 _« L'ordre doit être rétablie »_

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Je doute qu'on est le choix »

Cette pensé ne provenait pas de Shin qui se retourna pour voir ses amis, mais habiller de différente manière :

\- Kuro semblait une combinaison de flamme,

-Siera était paré d'une robe ''Nature'',

\- Tyrion portait une tenue qui semblait faite de nuage,

\- Bob avait des habits qui brillait orangé,

-Théo portait une armure de foudre,

-Grunlek semblait fait de métal.

Voyant cela, il se regarda et vit que tout ces vêtements était fais d'eau.

\- Comme je le pensais , je doute qu'on est le choix. _Repris Bob._

\- Pensait ? _s'interrogea Siera._

\- Nous ne somme qu'esprit donc nos penser sont audible par tous. Nous n'avons donc pas besoin de parler pour nous exprimer. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder la dessus, regardez ! _s'écria Bob_

 _ **Le choix a été fait et l'ordre doit être rétablie, nous éléments, force de nature nous somme retirer du monde matériel pour vous laissez le choix. Désormais il est en votre devoir de choisir qu'elle voit auras se monde quand il se rétablira. Mais sachez que le prix a payer sera toujours le même, quel que soit votre choix. Il en est et en sera toujours ainsi. Les autres doivent a présent s'éveiller complètement et être révélé pour le bien de l'équilibre.**_

La voix s'arrêta et dans la direction d'où elle venait et ou pointer Bob, ils virent les éléments. Puis trois d'entre eux- les ténèbres le sang et la mort comme ils purent en déduire- s'envolèrent et disparurent dans le lointain.

 _ **Réveiller vous, Hôtes.**_

Ils ouvrirent tous les yeux d'un coup, se réveillant en cercle, leurs tête formant un rond parfait.

Enoch se tenait un peu en retrait, attendant qu'il se réveille.

\- Votre véritable éveille viens de se produire. Le combat final approche, préparez vous. _Fit Enoch._

Les aventuriers se regardèrent avant d'un même mouvement hocher la tête.

« Nous ne pourrons pas échapper a cette destinée quel qu'en soit le prix a payer mais pouvons nous au moins le diminuer ? » se questionna Kuro.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : deux camps, un choix

Kuro se releva avant de nouveau s'abaisser au niveau du sol et de poser sa main dessus. Elle sentait une faille dans le sol, dans l'air sans pour autant qu'elle ne soit visible. Et cela l'inquiétait. Plus le moment fatidique arrivait, plus elle se sentait mal. Un poids l'écrasait sans qu'elle ne comprenne de quoi il s'agissait et cela commençait vraiment a la faire paniquer. Sa nervosité n'aider en rien ses amis pour ce calmer.

Depuis leur réveille, quelque heures plus tôt, la tension était a son comble.

Théo essayer de se préparer au combat qui allait suivre en méditant, Shin cristallisait des flèches en prévision, Grunlek vérifiait que son bras mécanique fonctionnait bien, Bob essayait de négocier avec son démon qui avait été appaté par l'incroyable psyché de son hote, Siera renforçait son contact avec la Terre et Tyrion quant a lui s'impatientait en tapant du pied et en se rongeant les ongles, agaçant ainsi Théo dans ses efforts pour méditer.

\- T'es pas capable de ne pas bouger pendant 2 seconde ? Grogna Théo

\- Je le pourrais si on risquait pas de se faire tuer, attaquer et utiliser dans les secondes qui pourrait venir ! Lui beugla Tyrion

\- Hurler ne nous aidera pas Tyrion. Calme toi je t'en prie. La supplia Siera.

\- Comment veux tu que je me calme ? Je n'ai jamais combattu de ma vie ! Il y a une différence entre ce que j'ai fais avec Grunlek et ce qui va suivre ! Hurla le jeune homme.

\- Moi, je n'ai jamais combattu aussi. Comme toi, j'ai peur. Comme toi, je me sens mal. Et encore comme toi je ne veux pas mourir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, pour rester en vie, nous devons continuer et refermer cette brèche. Si nous ne le faisons pas, nos deux univers vont se détruire. Expliqua calmement Siera.

-Mais !…. Je….. AAAAARH ! J'abandonne ! Lui assena Tyrion.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons en tapant exagérément les pieds sur le sol, la colère toujours l'habitant. Mais surtout la peur. La peur de se qui pourrait se produire. La peur de ne pas faire le bon choix.

« Trop de possibilité….et de choix ! Pourquoi le sort du monde doit-il reposer sur nos épaules ? Il suffit d'un d'entre nous qui change de point de vue, de camps pour que tout bascule ! »

Les larmes commencèrent a couler sur son visage enragée. Une dernière fois, il se tourna vers les autres. Il n'avait pas bouger. Seule Siera le regardait avec ses yeux désolé et compatissant. Comme toujours. Il savait que son amie était aussi désemparer que lui mais tout ce qui comptait pour lui en l'instant c'était lui et le manque de réaction des autres qui faisait comme si toute cette situation était normal.

\- Et Toi ? Tu ne dis rien ? Invectiva Tyrion a Kuro.

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers l'homme au long cheveux. Il put voir l'expression de son amie et en trembla. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler.

Le visage de son amie exprimer la peur et la frayeur pure. Il pouvait voir un mélange de folie et de panique dans les yeux de son amie.

Amie qui, quand elle vit la réaction de son vis a vis par rapport a elle, se para d'un masque impassible, ne voulant alarmer personne.

Kuro se posa au centre de la clairière. Peu a peu, les autres la rejoignirent, formant un cercle. Bob alluma un feu et ils le fixèrent, des pensés bien mélanger en tête.

-Je n'espérais jamais pouvoir voir mon plan a un tel degré de réussite ! Nous y somme presque. Fit le murmure d'une voix crainte par les aventuriers.

\- Pouvons nous y aller désormais. Le chaos n'attend pas. Prononça le Sang.

\- Ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps le pouvoirs. Déclara la Mort.

Les quatre hommes caché dans l'ombre des Ténèbres avancèrent plus avant dans la clairière qui les intéressaient, se révélant au résignés aventuriers. Les jeunes combattants se relevèrent ensemble et firent face a leur ennemie. Mais mal grès leur détermination et leur résignation, une peur subsistait. Le poids qui écrasait Kuro se faisait d'autant plus présent depuis leurs arrivée.

\- Tu ne pourras pas mener ton plan a bien, Ragnarok. Fit Enoch

\- Nous t'empêcheront de nuire a ce monde et au nôtre ! Lui lança Siera d'une voix forte.

\- Ne savez vous pas que ce pouvoir pourrais vous être utile aussi ? Vous pourriez rentrez chez vous ! Retrouver vos famille et ne pas avoir a vivre les horreurs que je comptais vous faire subir….. répliqua Ragnarok.

\- Tu mens ! Nous ne pourrions le faire qu'au prix de se monde ! Et même, la fissure interdimensionnels s'étirerait et les deux monde entreront en collision se détruisant l'un l'autre ! Lui hurla Kuro.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous dit ?- Il montra Enoch nonchalamment- C'est un démon, tout comme moi, qui vous dit que lui aussi ne vous ment pas ? Énonça Ragnarok.

\- Peut être parce que je sais qu'il ne me mentirait jamais ? Lui dit Bob

\- Il suffit ! J'en ai assez d'attendre ! Fini les monologues et dialogues inutile ! Tuons-les et volons leur élément grâce a ta magie, démon ! Fit les Ténèbres

Une vague de ténèbre se répandit sur la clairière, approchant rapidement des aventuriers. Pour les proteger, Kuro invoqua un tapis de flammes qui perça l'obscurité. Et renforçant l'ombre.

\- Petite idiote ! Ne sais-tu pas que la lumière ne sert qu'a assombrir d'avantages les ténèbres ? A les renforcer ? Rit le sombre mage.

\- Ah oui ? Répliqua le paladin de la lumière.

La foudre s'abattit sur le mage qui se protégea en se fondant dans l'ombre. La Mort invoqua son armé de mort pour combattre et le Sang fit des flèches sanglantes qu'ils tirait sans discontinuer sur les avanturiers.

Aventuriers qui commençait a peiner pour répondre au attaques de leur ennemie.

\- On a beau être en surnombre on ne peut pas les battre ! Hurla Kuro a Bob.

\- Il suffit d'activer la nature d'élément ! Lui répliqua Bob.

\- Mais si on fait le rituel va-

\- Pas le temps de palabrer bande d'imbécile ! Hurla les Ténèbres essayant une nouvelle fois d'emmener dans les ombres un de ses adversaires.

\- Il a raison ! Approuva Théo

\- On a pas le choix Kuro ! Dit Siera.

-Mais….

\- Ya pas de mais !

Kuro baissa lamentablement la tête. Le poids se fit plus présent et plus oppressant encore. Elle soupira et tous montrèrent leur éléments au grand jour.

Un événement étrange se déroula alors.

Toutes les personnes présentes, excepter les deux démons, brillèrent de la couleur de leur éléments . Puis, comme un aimant ils furent tous attirer au centre de la place sans pouvoir résister a cette force, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils tombèrent a genoux sur l'herbe. Un pentacle s'inscrit dans le sol, brillant et dégageant une force magique sans précédant. Un tourbillon se fit autour d'eux et un vide se fit dans le centre ou ils se trouvaient. Kuro leva les yeux vers le ciel, ces cheveux fouettant son visages et lacérant légèrement sa peau. Le ciel semblait se briser comme tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Tout semblait être fait de verre fragile prêt a éclater a tout instant.

Un rire dément s'éleva dans l'air, glaçant le sang de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers sa source.

Ragnarok avait les yeux jaunes révulser et riait a gorge déployer sous l'œil approbateur de ses comparses.

\- Que le spectacle commence !

La magie tournoyait autour d'eux, les enfermant dans un cercle infaillible.

Siera regardait tout autour d'elle mais rien n'a faire, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Leur vie allait se jouer ici.

\- Vos vie son entre nos mains ! Par qui commencer ? Toi ? Ou… laissa flotter Ragnorok

Il pointa la jeune blonde du doigt.

\- Ca sera toi !

Il lança une boule d'énergie sur elle qui rebondie sur les autres sans qu'il puisse contrôler sa magie. Et sous ses yeux effarer , ils devinrent tous le monde. Les Éléments en eux même. Le pouvoirs les envahirent.

« Le choix doit maintenant être fait »

Mais quel est donc ce poids qui écrase tant la jeune Kuro ?

Que peux-t-elle sentir qui la face paniquait autant ?

Que cherche-t-elle donc a empêcher ?

Qu'elle tragédie va se déroulez désormais ?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :Leur destiné

Siera se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression d'être elle sans être elle. Comme si elle se voyait a travers les yeux du monde. Elle pouvait sentir toute l'étendue et la diversité de la Terre. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une espèce de sphère d'énergie qui leurs montrait le monde. Elle pouvait voir ses amis qui portait les même vêtement que lorsque les Éléments leur avait ouvert les yeux et montrer l'endroit du déséquilibre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient vraiment éveiller.

En se tournant un peu plus, elle pouvait voir leurs ennemis ,

L'un entourer d'une chape de ténèbres,

un autre portant une robe de sang,

le dernier portant des crânes et des sortes d' âmes sur ses habits.

Ils avaient un visage empreint de folie, de démence et de pouvoirs.

Ces visages lui firent peur et elle se retourna vivement vers ses amis.

Kuro était dans le même état que sa blonde amie. Le poids de son cœur ne faisait que s'accentuer et son sens se faisait de plus en plus claire. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres avant de se tourner vers leurs amis aventurier. Les larmes lui vinrent avant qu'elle n'ai pu saisir le sens de toute les émotions qui la traversait.

Elle sentit une main contre la sienne et une autre qui vint se déposer sur son épaule . Elle se tourna pour voir Tyrion et Siera qui l'observait avec un regard emplie d'empathie et de compréhension. Kuro secha donc ses larmes et pris les mains de ses amis avant qu'ensemble il ne s'avancent vers leur ennemis pour l'instant trop émerveiller par se qui se déroulait sous leur yeux pour faire attention a ceux qu'ils combattait l'instant d'avant.

\- Mais qu'allez vous faire ? _Les interpella Bob_

\- Ce que nous devons faire. _Lui répondit Siera._

\- C'est en partie de notre faute si votre monde c'est trouver en déséquilibre. _Poursuivit Tyrion._

\- C'est en partie notre faute si nos deux monde sont en danger. Nous n'aurions jamais du nous trouver la. _Continua Kuro_

Les trois amis se concentrèrent pour générer trois flèche de pouvoir et les envoyer contre leur ennemis qui, trop absorber par ces pouvoirs incommensurable et le spectacle qui s'offrait a leur vu, ne les virent pas arriver et se prirent l'attaque de plein fouet.

Ceux qui avait bien faillit avoir raison d'eux s'effondrèrent sur se qui pourrait s'apparenter a un sol. Le trio se rapprocha d'eux en titubant a cause des blessures des combat précédents. Ils n'avait pas put se protéger suffisamment et étaient blesser de toute par.

\- Que comptez vous faire ? Leur cria Grunlek.

\- Je l'ai déjà dit : ce que nous devons faire. S _e répéta Siera._

\- Depuis le début, le destin avant décidé de nos sort et ils resterais immuable pour nous. Mais pour vous, nous avons le choix. Et Nous ne voulons entraîner personne dans notre chute. _Proclama Kuro_

\- Les jours passer a vos coter était formidable et nous nous sommes bien amuser mal grès le danger planant sur nos tête. Mais ainsi va la vit. Il est tant pour nous de nous dire Adieu. _Fit Tyrion_

Les aventuriers n'en croyait pas leur oreilles. Mais a l'air résigner qu'avait pris leur nouveau compagnon pour leur faire cette triste déclaration, cela ne semblait pas être une plaisanterie.

\- N'y a t il pas une autre solution ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! s'écria Bob

\- Ne vous en faîtes pour votre sort, ils ne vous arrivera rien. _Répliqua en souriant tristem_ _ent Kuro_

Elle les regarda et les larmes revinrent en flot continue sur ses joues. Elle comprenait a présent se que signifier se poids sur son coeur : depuis le début elle savait qu'ils ne s'en sortirais pas. Tous ceux qui les auront suivie aurait du subir le même sort . Elle se rappela alors qu'ils n'était qu'hôte et donc on pouvais leur retirer leurs éléments pour s'en servir pour ses propre dessin.

\- Ce monde que l'on voit n'est pas parfait, tout comme le notre mais si nous le changeons, nous prendrons pour des êtres que nous ne sommes pas. Nous préférons le laissez évoluez comme il se doit. Proclama Siera.

\- Adieux tous. Nous ne disparaîtrons pas totalement ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous serons dans tout les éléments qui vous entour ! Hurla en pleurant Kuro

Tyrion reniflait tout en serrant fort la main de sa brune amie.

\- Ne faîte pas ça ! Leur cria Théo.

Et pour la première fois depuis leur arriver, les jeunes gens virent le preux paladin pleurer, comme le reste des aventuriers. Bob hurla une dernière fois avant de voir leur jeunes amis leur tourner le dos.

Une bourrasque s'éleva soudain, l'air s'embrasa et des lianes virent prendre au coeur même des aventuriers leur Elements pour les donner au jeunes gens.

Jeunes gens qui se retournèrent une dernière fois, souriant tout en pleurant avant de faire mine de pousser leur amis qui se sentirent attirer en arrière.

Les aventuriers se relevèrent sous l'œil inquiet de Enoch et le rire fou de Ragnarok. Une lumière vive brillait de mille éclat au centre de la clairière. Bob s'effondra et Théo le rejoignit. Ensemble et en silence ils pleurèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière les éclabousse et s'amenuisent. Rien n'avait changer, tout avait repris sa place.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Ca devrais être le Chaos et l'Anarchie pourquoi ne se passe-t-il rien ? Qu'avait vous fait ? Leur hurla Ragnorok.

\- Ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire…...même si cela leur a coûter la vie. Pleura le mage rouge.

\- Vos amis sont mort ! Grand bien m'en fasse ! Cette petites bandes d'abrutie ne sera plus dans mes pattes au moins! Plus personne ne pourra-

Il fut couper par la lame d'un paladin lui tranchant la gorge, un poing métallique dans le thorax, une flèche en pleine poitrine et une langue de flamme sur ses jambes parcourant lentement le reste de son corps.

Bob et les autres regardèrent sous la moindre pitiez et un regards empreint de haine le corps brulant sous leur yeux.

En regardant attentivement les flammes, ils crurent apercevoir leur amie brune, une brise les carressa et a l'endroit de la faille se trouvait un bouquet composer de trois fleur : rouge, blanche et verte.

Voyant cela, Bob se remit a pleurer, a genoux devant ces plantes.

Oui ils serait toujours la, dans les Éléments du monde.


End file.
